


Under the Weeping Willow

by comradecourt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comradecourt/pseuds/comradecourt
Summary: Gellert wakes up, he's not sure where he is.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	Under the Weeping Willow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Candyphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyphoenix/gifts).



The sun was bright and warm as it crept inbetween the leaves and branches. Gellert blinked as he looked up at the weeping willow, was he in Godric's Hollow? No, that wasn't right… It had been decades since he'd last been with his Aunt during that fateful summer. The cicadas chirped loudly, the tall grass blowing in the breeze. How very odd.

“I was wondering when you would join me.” Albus smiled his hand finding its place in his golden curls, softly stroking. His long red hair flowing in the wind, he smelled faintly of honey and wildflowers.

  
“Where are we?” Gellert raised a brow.

  
“I'm sure you know by now.” Albus smiled sadly.

  
Last thing he remembered… That smug bastard Voldemort bursting into his cell demanding where the elder wand was. He laughed, what an ignorant man, he did not deserve it, of all people he would not wield the wand. No way he would take it from Albus. The green flash. He felt nothing. Cold. Now there was warm sunlight and a summer breeze.

“I'm dead…?”

  
“Unfortunately, you are correct my old friend.” 

  
“Ah.” 

  
“You didn't have to… you shouldn't have…" Albus' blue eyes swam with tears that had threatened to fall down his freckled face.

  
“Albus, it was the least I could've done. After everything that has happened.” 

  
“You died for me…” Albus looked away, Gellert sat up to wipe the tears from his face.

  
“And I'd do it again. Life isn't worth living without you, I've found.” Gellert smiled. “It's quite boring, I've beaten everyone at chess. Can't find a decent challenge. You've always made things interesting.”

  
“Ah, interesting?” Albus chuckled, brushing away the remaining tears.

  
“Idiot, I love you.” Gellert cupped his face gently, Albus' blue eyes twinkling 

  
“I know, I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Short little drabble birthday gift for Alair. ❤


End file.
